


A Little Physical Education

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Present, Bottom! David, M/M, Max is 16, Top! Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Max has to stay after school for some "Extra Lessons", but he prefers having some "Physical Education". This is a birthday present for Camp-Maxvid.





	A Little Physical Education

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Camp-Maxvid as a birthday present :O Hope you like it!

David smiled happily at his desk, watching his students work on their test, and trying not to worry about any of them failing it. He glanced toward Max, the sixteen-year-old was furiously erasing and glaring at his paper. David’s smile twitched a little, getting nervous about Max needing to study more.

Twenty minutes later, David went around collecting the test, letting out a sigh when he saw Max had completely ruined his test from erasing it so hard it ripped. “After school, come back to class for your extra lessons...It seems they still aren’t giving you the help I thought they would…” David picked up the test.

Max smirked at David, getting up when the bell rang. “Fine. See you after school, teach.” He flipped David off, walking out of the classroom behind some of his classmates.

David put the papers onto his desk to look them over and start grading, shaking his head at some of the wrong answers the other students had put, making some notes for those who would need to be retested. He squirmed a little as the final bell rang, waiting for Max to return to the classroom.

The door opened, Max walking into the classroom. “So, about those ‘Extra Lessons’.” Max let out a small laugh, locking the door behind him, and pulling down the window blinds.

“Max...Seriously, we need to focus on your studies….” David blushed. “You need to bring your grades up so you can graduate….”

Max rolled his eyes pulling David’s chair back from his desk and moving in front of him. “We can focus on my studies later…” David let out a small yelp when Max grabbed him by the hips, pulling him to his. “Right now, I’m ready for some Physical Education….”

David shivered, holding onto his armrest. “I told you, this isn’t proper school activity…”

“Yeah, you say that, but your body says other things…” Max ran his hand over David’s erection. “Both of us benefit from these ‘lessons’.”

Letting out a moan, David rocked his hips upward into Max’s hand. “...Maybe a little Physical Education will help you want to study….”

“Exactly….” Max grabbed David’s keys, unlocking the top draw of his desk, and taking a small bottle of lube and a roll of paper towels. “A whole roll?” Max raised a brow at David.

“W...Well after the last time…” David breathed out, taking his pants and underwear off.

“Could have just told me to buy some condoms.” Max put some lube on his fingers, pushing two into David, the man already use to their after school activities. David rocked his hips with Max’s fingers, breathing in sharply, his heart pounding hard in his chest. “Fuck...You turn me on so much…” Max spread his fingers, moving them faster.

David whimpered, his heels pressing down into the floor, the back of his chair hitting the whiteboard. “Max!” He arched his back, his cock throbbing, precum dripping down it.

Max pushed his fingers deeper, rubbing them against David’s prostate, feeling him tighten around them. “Tell me you want my cock inside you.” Max whispered into his ear, opening David’s shirt.

“Y-You know I don’t like saying vulgar things, Max….” David let out a loud gasp, throwing his hands to his mouth.

Max kissed David’s collarbone, moving his other hand around David’s cock. “Come on….The sooner you say it, the sooner I do it.” He nipped David’s collarbone, feeling the man shiver. “Do it and I’ll fuck you so hard….”

“Fine….” David grabbed Max’s shoulders, pulling himself up, moving his mouth to Max’s ear. “I want your…..” He took in a shaky breath. “I need your cock inside me….”

Max grabbed David roughly, pushing him backward onto his desk, thrusting his cock into his teacher. David cried out, gripping his desk, and wrapping his legs around Max. “David!” Max moaned, pressing his forehead into the older man’s chest, pushing himself deep inside him.

David’s back arched, his head going backward, breathing hitching with each of Max’s thrust, his heart racing. Max ran his tongue over David’s nipple, one hand on David’s hip, and the other continuing to stroke David’s erection. Max took the nipple between his teeth, pulling on it lightly, loving the hissing noise that escaped David.

“M...Max…” David breathed out. “Remember not to leave marks that people can see….”

“Mmmnn….I remember.” Max mumbled against David’s chest, dragging his nails down David’s leg. “But what others can’t see is fair game….” He licked David’s chest, biting down next to his nipple, thrusting harder against him.

“F...Fuck!” David gasped in pain and pleasure, the bite mark turning red and was bleeding a little.

“Language, David…” Max smirked, sucking lightly around the bite mark. He pulled out of David halfway, thrusting back in, picking up speed with each thrust. Max pressed this thumb against the head of David’s cock hard, rubbing his thumb down the shaft, and tightening his grip around it.

“M-Max...I’m going to…” David grabbed a hold of Max’s face, pulling it to his, and kissed him.

Max grunted, feeling David tighten around his cock, feeling David’s body tense up. Max bit David’s bottom lip lightly, moving his tongue into David’s mouth. David moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Max’s shoulders, his warm cum covering Max’s hand as he came. The sixteen-year-old thrust as deep as he could inside David, digging his nails into David’s leg and holding his more flaccid cock in the other hand.

David’s body was shaking under Max, the man holding onto him tightly. He moaned loudly into the kiss, feeling Max’s cum fill his insides. He fell back against the desk, taking in short quick breaths. “Max….” David’s legs fell from around Max, now hanging down his desk. “I think we need a little break before we continue with your studies….I need to collect myself…”

Max grabbed the paper towels, cleaning both of them off. “Here I was hoping after a good fuck you’d decide I can go.”

David sat up frowning. “I really wish you’d focus more on your actual studies. If you only come here for sex, I think I’m going to have to cut you off.”

Max’s eyes widened, jaw-dropping. “How dare you threaten me in this way, David?!”

David put a hand to his own face. “I’m your teacher, Max.” He paused a moment to think, then dragged his hand down his face. “Think of it this way...You graduate, you don’t have any more school, I don’t fail as a teacher, and we won’t have to sneak around like this….”

“Hmm...But what if I get off to the sneaking around part?” Max let out a laugh at the glare David gave him. “Fine….I’ll study more you asshole...But don’t you ever threaten not to let me fuck you again.”

“If your grades improve, I’ll let you do this more often, instead of every other week…” David moved off his desk, starting to get dressed.

“Deal!” Max yelled excitedly, pulling his own pants back up.

 

The End.


End file.
